Do You Recognize Me?
by BobWhite
Summary: Ziva meets someone from her past.
1. Four years Ago

_This chapter will be in Italics._

**Four Years Ago:**

_Amadahy Uzumati was on her father's boat with Ziva David when he blew the boat up. He had tried to kill her & Ziva. But Ziva was quicker then most people. She jumped off the boat, into the water. But when she realized Amadahy hadn't jumped off, she went back to the boat, climbed on & grabbed the girl, then jumped back off the boat. It was then that she saw the bullet hole in the girls' shoulder and the bump on her head._

_Ziva David swam for shore & was picked up by the Coast Guard. Both were taken to the hospital. After a thorough examination, Ziva was released from the hospital. But Amadahy was kept a couple more days for observation. For the next couple weeks, Ziva kept in contact with Amadahy, but then the girl dropped off the radar after being sent into Foster Care._

_Ziva went on with her life. She became an Agent with the Naval Criminal Investigation Services & forgot about Amadahy._


	2. Amadahy Uzumati

**Amadahy Uzumati:**

Being 50 Lakota Indian, Amadahy never thought she would have to be put into the System, nor be a Ward of the Court. But she was. The only thing that kept her alive was the fact that she had someone in the Law Department that had cared enough about her to save her life. Amadahy hadn't forgotten about Ziva David since that day four years ago when her father had tried to kill them both by blowing up his boat.

But now she was being transferred to live with a woman in NCIS. She was being sent to live with Director Jennifer Shepard of the NCIS in Washington DC. But the problem with that was that she had to trust a new family all over again & she didn't know if she could handle that.

When she got to DC, she was picked up at the airport by the Director & taken to a building & given a visitor's pass. The Director told her to call her Jennifer or Jenny, because that's what everyone else called her. Amadahy told Jennifer to call her Amad, short for her first name.

Once inside NCIS, Jennifer & Amadahy went on the elevator to the fourth floor & into a squad room. The first person Amadahy saw was Ziva. And Ziva seemed to freeze up when she saw Amadahy.


	3. Ziva & Amadahy Reunited

**Ziva & Amadahy Reunited:**

And everyone in the room was watching Ziva almost immediately after she stopped talking. Amadahy walked with the Director, over to the team & a tear ran down her cheek. Ziva's arms were around Amadahy within a couple seconds and was blabbering trying to get a single sentence out of her mouth. She couldn't believe that this girl still remembered her after all these years. But it was Amadahy who realized that she had cared so much about Ziva, without even knowing it for the past four years.

Ziva pulled away & the Director introduced Amad to the rest of the Agents, then turned to Ziva.

"**Why didn't you tell me that you knew Amad?"**

"**I didn't know she was the Foster child you were getting. If I had I would have filled you in on the situation."**

"**What situation? All I know is that she was put into the System when her father was thrown in jail."**

"**Yes, but that was after he shot her and tried to kill the two of us. I was dating her father four years ago, on assignment from Massad when he found out who I was. He shot Amad here in the shoulder and knocked her unconscious with the butt of his 9mm. I had already jumped off the boat before her blew it up when I realized Amad hadn't jumped off as well. I went back to the boat, found her unconscious, picked her up & jumped back off the boat. I swam with Amad twenty yards away from the boat before he blew it up."**

"**But why try to kill Amad? She hadn't done anything to her father."**

But I spoke up and answered that question. **"My mother was a Merc before she married my father. She never told him what her real job was & he never found out until her partner showed up at the house looking for her. He put two and two together & hired someone to kill my mother. My mother went out on mission and never came home. I learned enough from my mother & her partners that you should never trust an enemy, especially if you know the enemy. I figured out what my father was going to do before she left & tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen to me. Her team came to pick me up for her funeral & I left with them only to be hauled back to the house once my father found out where I had been going. According to her old CO if I want a job as a Merc, all I have to do is give him a ring & I'll be hired. My mother & her team taught me all there was to know about being a Merc & I haven't forgotten about it. Even while I've been in Foster Care, I've still kept in contact with the team. And to give you a fair warning Director, every now and then, they come back from a mission and take me out for dinner and a movie. It was always okay with my other Foster parents. Although I think they are mainly just afraid of the team being Mercs and all. They do the same thing on my birthday. They never forget about me."**

"**That was a long explanation. And thanks for the warning; I'll be talking to them before they take you anywhere though. And they'll be meeting the team as well."**

"**Fine by me; by the way, my car should be arriving soon."**

That stopped all conversations.

"**You have a car?"** Tony asked.

"**How old are you?"** McGee asked.

"**That so doesn't surprise me."** Ziva said.

"**Are you joking me?"** Jenny asked.

"**No, I got my mom's pension when she was killed. Dad never got a penny of it & I bought a car when I turned sixteen, four months ago. The team was flying it back from Europe on there way back from one of their missions. And they should be home any day now."**

"**What kind of car is it?"** Tony asked, and Gibbs hit him over the head because of it.

"**It's a Dark Purple 427 Ford Cobra with Neon Pink flames on the sides and blue lights. Why?"**

"**That car is a Collectible Vehicle. How much did that cost you?"** Ziva asked.

"**Only about 16,000 dollars. My mom's pension was about 4.5 million dollars."**

"**16,000 dollars for a car! Who'd you buy it from & how did you see it?"** Jenny asked.

"**John, my mom's old partner took me to Germany one year for my birthday & I picked it out. I also picked out the seat furnishing, the steering wheel cover, the IPod/MP3/CD Player/Radio that would go in it. My truck should also be arriving soon."**

"**You have two cars?"** Jenny exclaimed.

"**Again, yes. But this one only cost about 4,000 dollars. It's a Pitch Black F450 with green Celtic knots along the sides and orange lights. It has the same IPod/MP3/CD Player/Radio system that my car does. The only difference is that it's a Diesel truck and the Cobra's an unleaded car."**

"**You will definitely be getting a job. And you'll need to e-mail those Mercs on where to ship your car. Where's your truck coming from?"**

"**The last place I lived, which would be Tennessee."**


End file.
